


Mint űrben égitest

by Persela



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/comfort, játszódik az 50. epizód körül. Cecilnek hiányzik Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint űrben égitest

  
_s megbonthatatlan rend szerint, / mint űrben égitest, kering / a lelkemben hiányod._   


Az éjszaka árnyai veszik körül. Nincs teljesen sötét; a gyönyörű, kegyetlen hold nézi őt az ablakon át. A lakásban könnyű, indigó köd úszkál lustán, a falak halkan szuszognak. Nyugodt a város és nyugodtak az éjjeli fények is.  
Cecil Palmer is nyugodt. Ereiben lassan csordogál az alkohol, arcán a könnycsík párává olvad a forró éjjelen. Tudatát a homály békés felhője ringatja félálomba. Ernyedten fekszik az ágyon, karjai kitárva, szemei behunyva, és csak létezik. _Próbál_ létezni. Igazából nem is hisz a létezésben igazán. Sosem tette. Vegyük például a házat, amit mindenki lát, és mégsincs ott. Nem létezik, de laknak benne. Mi van, ha mi sem vagyunk itt? Mi van, ha csak elképzeljük egymás jelenlétét, a magunk jelenlétét?

Cecil annyira biztos volt Carlosban, hogy sohasem gondolt arra, hogy egyszer a jelenléte hiánnyá válhat. Carlos volt a biztos pont, akiről beszélni lehet a rádióban, akiről álmodozni lehet a kormány által kirendelt rémálmok előtt, akivel randizni lehet Big Riconál, aki elmondja neki az újabb tudományos felfedezéseit. És Carlos most nem volt mellette.

A telefon új hangüzenetet közvetít a másik sivatagból, a másik dimenzióból, a másik életből. A másikból, az érdekesebből, abból, amelyikből a világ legszebb tudósának esze ágában sem volt hazatérnie.

Hiszen Night Vale az ő otthona is, igaz? Carlos a városhoz tartozik, a tudóscsoporthoz tartozik, Cecil lakásába, ágyába, éjjelébe és nappalába, karjaiba tartozik. A labor most üresen áll, a kémcsövek nyomasztóan bűzölögnek, és a jegyzetek elhagyatottan sírnak, mikor Cecil rájuk néz. A gépek elvadultak, a szerszámok megszöktek, a káosz hatalmas és rendíthetetlen. Cecil már nem jár oda, amikor a rádióadás időjárásra vált. Már nem jár sehova, csak, ha muszáj.

A telefon ontja magából a karamellaédes hangot, és Cecil nem bírja tovább hallgatni.

Az éjjeli égbolt még mindig ugyanaz, mint mindig is volt. A fények szabadon szállnak házról-házra, ablakból-ablakba. Az Arctalan Öreg Hölgy még mindig ott él mindenki házában. Semmi sem változott – semmi, mégis minden.

Cecil nem küld hangüzenetet Carlosnak. Nem tud mit mondani – hiányzol, _hiányzol_ -, és nem tudja, mit szeretne hallani – jövök, _jövök_. Cecil szereti Carlost, de szereti Night Vale-t is. Menne is, és maradna. Élne és meghalna.  
Carlos nem beszél magáról és nem kérdez Cecilről. A csodálatos, idegen sivatag bűvöli, új csillagképeket vizsgál, és hegyek létezésében hisz. Kinyílt előtte egy új világ, és, bár szeretné benne Cecilt, az új kísérletek elragadják érzelmeit előle.

Az indigó köd magába falja az üres üvegeket, és Cecil lelógó ujjait emészti lustán. Cecil nem törődik vele, nem törődik azzal, hogy alvást kéne színlelnie, mielőtt a Seriff titkosrendőrségének fel nem tűnik, hogy nem táplálja magába az aznapi rémálom-adagot – Cecil ébren van, és sír, zokog.

 

Carlos hajának érintése, ajkának íze, bőrének illata a múltba tűnik, vagy a jövőbe. Cecilnek hiányzik Carlos.


End file.
